Of Cars and Radios
by catsandanimenerd
Summary: Tsuna learns shotgun etiquette when Reborn offers to drive him. OR: Don't change the station when the driver is a crazed hitman who isn't afraid to toss someone out of a moving car.


Tsuna really _hates_ the luxury that comes with being the Vongola Decimo. Or, rather, he is uncomfortable with it. He's used to mediocrity, used to having average belongings. It comes as no surprise, then, that he's not accustomed to nice cars, least of all _Ferrari race cars._ They are half a world away(literally)from his normal, boring life.

The bright, eye catching red of the car in front of him, therefore, nearly causes Tsuna to hyperventilate.

(If he ruins this car, then he is _guaranteed_ an early death courtesy of Reborn.)

The man beside him smirks, as if knowing what is going through his mind. Honestly, it's _Reborn_ , so Tsuna doesn't doubt that he knows. Besides, Reborn can read minds, can't he? It's not a far stretch that he knows how much Tsuna is panicking.

(Tsuna recognizes that he is stalling inside of his own head. He doesn't _care_.)

"Well, Dame-Tsuna? Aren't you going to get in?" Reborn asks, sounding _way_ too amused at Tsuna's predicament. Tsuna softly whimpers and carefully- _very_ carefully-enters the car that probably costs more than his house in Japan. Reborn gets into the driver's side and starts the engine in a move that is _too_ smooth to be legal.

(Tsuna is _not_ pouting because he's _still_ somewhat clumsy and Reborn is like, half his height and _should_ be just as clumsy. He is _not_.)

"It's-It's a nice car," he lamely says, anything to remove the awkwardness of the situation. Reborn snorts.

"You don't know the half of it, Dame-Tsuna," he replies, a devilish smirk on his lips. Tsuna's intuition faintly pings and he goes pale as a sheet. The car jerks into motion, going from 0 to, like, 100 km/hr in less than five seconds.

" **HIEEE!** " he screams. Old habits die hard, and Tsuna is violently reminded of his middle-school days. It's stupid to be afraid for his life because of a car's acceleration when he's beaten crazy-powerful people like Bermuda and Jaeger, but he's allowed to be afraid of stupid things once in awhile.

(Somewhere, probably in the Vongola mansion, Hayato sneezes.)

"Bosses shouldn't make undignified noises, Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn yells over Tsuna's terrified screech, Leon-gun locked on his forehead. Tsuna clamps his mouth shut and slaps a hand over it to ensure he doesn't make another noise. Reborn may not be his tutor anymore but that doesn't stop the former Arcobaleno from teaching him valuable life lessons.

Soon, a quiet descends over the vehicle. Reborn hums in the silence and turns the radio on. The channel is, for some reason, in English.

It's also playing American Pop music. Tsuna tries not to grimace-he's not a fan of pop in general-and patiently waits it out. The hosts of the channel are soon talking about something or other that is, essentially, meaningless chatter. Tsuna twiddles his thumbs, playing a winning-losing game of thumb war.

Then, the music starts back up.

 _I really wanna stop  
_ _But I just got the taste for it  
_ _I feel like I could fly with the boy on the moon  
_ _So honey hold my hand, you like making me wait for it  
_ _I feel like I could die walking up to the room, oh yeah  
_ _Late night, watching television  
_ _But how'd we get in this position?  
_ _It's way too soon, I know this isn't love_

Tsuna abruptly changes the station because _what the hell that was embarrassing_. The next station, however, isn't that much better.

 _Because you know I'm all about that bass  
_ _'Bout that bass, no treble  
_ _I'm all about that bass  
_ _'Bout that bass, no treble  
_ _I'm all about that bass_

Tsuna's intuition nudges him far too late. In a second, Reborn already has Tsuna's car door open and his seat belt is nonexistent. Reborn only needs an arm and a leg to threaten Tsuna, so he does. His leg is pushing against Tsuna's torso and his Leon-gun is pressed far too tightly against his temple. Tsuna shrieks and manages to _not_ flail because hey, the asphalt looks _really uncomfortable_ right about now.

"Don't touch the radio again, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn growls lowly, an intense killer intent radiating from every pore in the hitman's body. Tsuna shrieks again.

"I won't Reborn, I promise! Please don't toss me out!" If he does toss Tsuna out of the moving vehicle-which is going even _faster_ than before-then Tsuna is sure to die a horrible, uncalled for death.

"Good," Reborn smirks and pulls the door closed, returning to his former position. His eyes hadn't even strayed from the road. Tsuna rubs his sore forehead and sobs on the spot. Reborn turns the dial and the former song floats through the car, louder than before.

 _I really really really really really really like you  
_ _And I want you. Do you want me? Do you want me too?  
_ _I really really really really really really like you  
_ _And I want you. Do you want me? Do you want me too?  
_ _Oh, did I say too much?  
_ _I'm so in my head  
_ _When we're out of touch (When we're out of touch)  
_ _I really really really really really really like you  
_ _And I want you. Do you want me? Do you want me too?_

(To Tsuna's horror, Reborn starts singing along. He's _never_ going to get into the car with that asshole again.)

* * *

I own nothing in this fic besides the plot(and even that's debatable.) Saw a vine and friend wanted this fic so badly so I sat down and wrote the thing myself rather than wait for someone else to write it. Songs were: _I Really Like You_ by Carly Rae Jepsen and _All About That Bass_ by Meghan Trainor(which, in my opinion, is total trash which is why Reborn nearly kicked Tsuna out of a moving Ferrari.) I used the first song because I'm listening to it. Who cares that, somehow, they're listening to American Pop in Italy? I don't. Also, Reborn _totally would_ kick someone out of a moving vehicle for touching the radio. 


End file.
